


Explorations

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melkor and Mairon explore Mairon's dirtiest fantasies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-part fic. Each chapter stands on its own, though some may connect together. The general theme of the fic is Melkor and Mairon fulfilling Mairon's fantasies together. The main pairing is Angbang, though sometimes extra characters might be involved. I will add tags as I go along and any warnings that may apply.

It was nighttime in Angband. Well, really it was always nighttime in Angband since Melkor kept the light of the sun blocked from view. But there was a general schedule kept, mostly for the sake of Lieutenant Mairon who needed regularity to function. Most of the fortress was asleep. Only a few orcs stood guard. Deep inside the fortress, the Dark Lords slept in their chambers. Mairon lay curled up against Melkor with his head on the Vala’s chest. Melkor was flat on his back with his arm around Mairon. They looked so content that anyone looking in might for a moment forget that this was the cruel, vicious ruler of Angband and his sadistic lieutenant. 

Suddenly Mairon was startled awake by a loud noise. The room was still dark when he opened his eyes. There it was again. Melkor was groaning loudly. Mairon looked down and saw that the Vala was hard. They had both gone to bed naked, and the Vala’s thick length pointed firmly in the air. Melkor was dreaming.

“Mairon,’ Melkor gasped. “Just like that.”

So Melkor was dreaming of him. Mairon smirked. He loved being the focus of his master’s thoughts. Melkor’s body began moving next to him, thrusting into the air. Mairon slipped out of Melkor’s arms. If Melkor was going to dream about Mairon, then Mairon would make sure Melkor enjoyed every last moment.

Mairon reached out and wrapped his hand around the length. He was tempted to use his mouth, but that would almost certainly wake Melkor. Better to let him sleep and just help him a little. Mairon slid his hand up and down Melkor’s length. He reached over to stroke the stones with his other hand. Melkor arched his back nearly off the bed and moaned loudly.

“So good Mairon,” The Vala panted. “You are beautiful for me.”

Mairon kept stroking his master until Melkor came. Thick seed spurted all over Mairon’s hand. Melkor was still fast asleep. Mairon turned over to reach for the table at his side of the bed. He picked up a piece of fabric and dipped it in the bowl of water. He washed his hand and then turned back to gently wash Melkor’s length. Satisfied that they were both clean, he put the cloth back in the water. 

Mairon curled himself back against Melkor’s chest. He purred softly at the feeling of Melkor’s hard body against his. His own length was hard, but he ignored it. That could be taken care of in the morning. At last he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Mairon woke before Melkor. Slipping away from Melkor’s chest, he stepped out of bed and walked to his closet. Today was going to be busy. They had a meeting in half an hour with several orc legions to view their progress in training. Then he wanted to get some work done in the forge on new weapons. Plus, he was sure Melkor would have things he wanted his lieutenant to work on.

“Nice view, Mairon,” Melkor said from the bed.

“You are awake, Master,” Mairon replied with a smirk.

“Perhaps,” Melkor said. “I am not getting up just yet, though. I’m going to lay here and enjoy watching you dress.”

Mairon pulled on black boots and a pair of black pants. He bent over just a little as he slipped on the pants. If Melkor wanted a show, he could have one. He pulled out a black tunic with a gold trim and slipped into it. The tunic was cut low at the collar, giving just a hint of skin. He put on one of his favorite robes, which were crimson and lined in the same gold trim. Melkor liked Mairon in reds, and Mairon did not disagree. The color made his golden locks of hair stand out even more. Melkor purred in approval from the bed. Mairon knew he had chosen well.

A knock at the door startled Mairon. He finished pulling on his robe and went to answer it. Melkor was still completely naked on the bed, but no one would ever dare comment on a lack of clothes on either of their lords. Pulling open the door, Mairon saw Ashuruk, captain of one of the orc legions standing there.

“My Lord,” Ashuruk said. “With your permission, I would like to postpone this morning’s demonstrations until tomorrow. My troops need more practice, and I would not wish to waste your time with anything but the best.”

“Why, exactly, are they behind schedule?” Mairon asked.

“That will be fine, captain,” Melkor called from the bed. “Just make sure they are ready tomorrow morning.”

Mairon sighed as the captain nodded and turned away. Mairon shut the door and turned back to Melkor. He did not like the idea of letting them off so easily, but he was sure Melkor would make them pay for it later. He was also sure that Melkor had plans for how to spend the time.

“Tell me, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “What does my lieutenant want to do with these spare moments we now have? If I were to indulge you, what would be your desire?”

Mairon thought for a few moments. There were so many things they could do. Yet the memory of last night was playing in his mind. Watching Melkor dream of him had been thrilling. Mairon wanted to see more of his master’s pleasure.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” Mairon said. “I want to watch you pleasure yourself while watching me do the same.”

“That’s my Mairon,” Melkor said with a smirk. “Always enjoying the affect you have on people.”

“Well, when your body is this good, why not take advantage?” Mairon asked, smirking back at Melkor.

“I’ve always loved your lack of false modesty, Mairon,” Melkor said. “Very well, but you are going to have to earn it. I’ll only touch myself for you when you’ve shown me just how much you want to please me.”

Mairon nodded. He slid his robes to the floor and kicked off his boots. Then he slowly slid his tunic over his head, stroking over his stomach and chest as he went. His eyes were firmly on Melkor as he reached for his trousers. There was nothing in the room but his master. Nothing else mattered except pleasing Melkor. He slowly unlaced them and slid them off. Once he was naked, he turned so he could neatly pile the clothes. He bent over as he did so, giving Melkor a full view of his arse. Melkor let out a soft groan. Melkor always said Mairon’s shapely arse was his best feature, and Mairon did not disagree.

“That’s it, Mairon,” Melkor praised. “Show me all of that pretty body of yours.”

Mairon turned back and moved over towards the bed. He knelt down on the opposite end from Melkor. Mairon purred as he ran his hands up his chest again.

Mairon stroked his fingers over his nipples. His eyes were firmly on Melkor. He could see the hunger in Melkor’s eyes as he pinched the pierced nubs and then tugged on the metal bars going through them. The look on Melkor’s face aroused him as much as the feeling of his own fingers. He reached up to slide a finger in his mouth and then stroked it over his left nipple. 

“So beautiful,” Melkor groaned. “Just like that. Suck that pretty finger again for me.”

Mairon could see Melkor finally gripping his length. He knew he was doing well. He slid two fingers in his mouth this time. He made a show of sucking them, stroking his pink tongue against them just as he would Melkor’s length when it filled his mouth.

“Fuck,” Melkor grunted as he began to stroke himself.

Mairon tugged his nipples once more before sliding his hands down his chest. Before touching himself, he stroked against his inner thighs slowly. He moaned, a sound only slightly exaggerated for Melkor’s benefit. Then he slipped his legs out from under himself and spread them wide open. He wanted to give Melkor the best possible view.

“Good boy,” Melkor purred. “But I need you to touch yourself now. Show me that you need this as much as I do.”

Finally Mairon’s hand reached his length. He teasingly stroked two fingers along the side, glancing at Melkor as he did so. Melkor’s eyes were glazed with hunger. Mairon grinned. Yet Mairon could not tease any more. He was burning with need. He wrapped a hand firmly around himself and began to stroke. His hips began to thrust in time with the strokes.

Melkor stroked up and down his length. Mairon moaned as he thrust up into his own hand. Melkor’s length was so big and thick. Mairon loved the way it looked. Mairon imagined the feel of it deep inside him and the feel of Melkor’s strong hand stroking Mairon’s own length. He spread his legs wider so that he could reach under to his entrance without taking his eyes off Melkor. Melkor let out a groan as Mairon stroked against his hole. Mairon slipped a finger inside, his other hand still stroking himself. A second finger quickly joined the first.

“Fuck,” Mairon gasped.

“So beautiful like this,” Melkor groaned.

“Feels so good,” Mairon said. “Not as good as your fingers, though.”

“Yours look so much better, though,” Melkor purred. “Add another one for me now.”

Mairon complied. His fingers were smaller than Melkor’s, but they still filled him pleasantly. He angled his thrusts until he found his bundle of nerves and then stroked against them over and over again.

“Feels so good, Master,” Mairon keened. “Fuck...tell me how I look for you.”

“You are perfect, Mairon,” Melkor praised. “So good for me.”

Mairon whimpered at the praise. He could see Melkor speeding up his strokes, and he sped his own up to match. He was so close. He could feel his release coming. Yet even with his own hand doing the work, he still needed Melkor’s permission.

“Master…please,” Mairon begged. “Please let me…I need.”

“Yes, Mairon,” Melkor commanded with a groan. “You’ve been so good. You are so beautiful right now. Come for me. Now.”

That was all Mairon needed. Mairon came, spurting his seed into his hand. He forced his eyes to stay open. He did not want to take his eyes off Melkor and miss the Vala’s own release. It did not take long. A few quick strokes and Melkor was spurting his own seed into his hand and onto the bed below.

Mairon slumped over and lay on his side, panting for a few short moments. Then he slid up the bed to lie against Melkor’s chest. Melkor wrapped an arm around Mairon and stroked his hair. They stayed there wrapped in each other and basking in the afterglow.

“Was that everything you wanted, Mairon?” Melkor asked.

“Yes,” Mairon replied. “It was even better. Touching myself is even more fun when you are watching, I think.”

“Well, I am not going to complain at that thought,” Melkor said with a smirk. “You looked so perfect touching yourself like that. And you have always liked having an audience.”

“You look good with your hand on yourself too,” Mairon said. “I love the way you look when you are hard. It is nice and big and fits so perfectly inside me.”

“Well, we will certainly have to try this again,” Melkor said firmly. “Next time, with oil I think. I like the idea of watching you drip oil on yourself.”

Mairon gave Melkor a smug smile and then slipped out of his master’s arms. As much fun as this was, he could not spend all day in bed. There was work to get done, and he now needed a bath. Not bothering with his clothes, he walked naked towards the door that led to the bath. When he was almost there, he stopped and turned to look at Melkor. Maybe a little bit of a delay would not be too bad. Work could wait another hour or two. There was no need to bathe alone, and he had some ideas on how they could both enjoy themselves.


	2. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor knows exactly what it takes to make sure Mairon lets go and enjoys the feelings and tastes his master provides.

Everything was blackness. Mairon could see nothing. Not even a hint of light peaked in through the blindfold that covered his eyes. Mairon felt fingers brushing his hair off his shoulder. He leaned into the touch. Fingers then stroked along his neck. He tilted to give them better access. Lips pressed against his neck. Mairon keened softly.

“That feel good, precious,” Melkor purred into his ear.

“Hmmmm,” Mairon murmured.

Mairon leaned back against Melkor’s chest, the firm muscles pressed against him. The lack sight heightened his other senses. Melkor’s earthy scent filled him. The lips continued to slide along is neck. He groaned when Melkor nipped at him.

“You do so like being bit, don’t you Mairon,” Melkor said.

“Yes…please…more,” Mairon replied.

“So demanding, my Mairon,” Melkor murmured. “Just relax, Precious. I will take care of you. I will give you what you crave.”

Melkor’s tongue traced the edge of Mairon’s ear. Mairon was always so sensitive there. Melkor then took the tip in his mouth nibbled at it. Mairon was already hard. Melkor slid down and took a piercing in his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth. His fingers buried themselves in Mairon’s hair, tugging at strands of golden silk. Mairon moaned and thrust back against Melkor’s firm frame.

“Patience, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “We have a long way go to yet. First we need to get you naked.”

Mairon reached down to the edge of his tunic. His master did so enjoy watching him undress. Yet Melkor pushed his hands away. Melkor slid his hands under the tunic, running them over Mairon’s stomach and chest. Mairon relaxed and let Melkor do what he wanted to him. He knew he could trust Melkor to take care of him. Melkor pulled the tunic up, sliding his hands along Mairon’s chest as he did so. Mairon purred as a finger brushed over his nipple. One hand reached around his waist and pulled him closer.

“So beautiful,” Melkor crooned. “Your body is perfect. You have such firm muscles from all those hours in the forge, and yet tour lean frame still fits right up against me. Those pert little nipples are always so responsive, and those pretty bars you put in just for me make me hungry for you every time I see them.”

“I thought you liked my arse best,” Mairon said with a smirk.

“You do have a nice arse,” Melkor said. “But I love all of your body. I knew I had to have you from the moment I saw you. Your body was made for me.”

“It is all yours,” Mairon said. “Do with it as you will.”

“I plan on it,” Melkor said.

Mairon felt Melkor’s fingers brushing down his chest again. They tugged at the bars through Mairon’s nipples. Mairon’s head fell back against Melkor’s shoulder and he let out a loud grunt. The shot of pain only drove his pleasure higher.

“You like it when I play with those,” Melkor said.

“Yes…fuck yes,” Mairon gasped.

“You are always so responsive, and more so now without your sight,” Melkor purred as he tugged Mairon’s nipples again.

“It feels so good,” Mairon moaned.

Melkor turned Mairon’s body to face him, his arm still firmly wrapped around the Maia. Mairon relaxed in Melkor’s arms as Melkor lift him up and set him on the table. Melkor’s tongue swipe over a nipple while the other one was tugged again. Mairon’s moan choked off as Melkor gently bit the swollen nub. He writhed in Melkor’s arms, but the grasp held firm.

“Please…Melkor…more,” Mairon begged.

“Shhhh,” Melkor purred. “Hush, Mairon. I said I would take care of you.”

Mairon arched his back to give Melkor better access to his nipples. He keened his approval when Melkor went back to sucking on his nipple. Melkor’s arm moved to slide down Mairon’s back.

“Yes…more….now,” Mairon mewled, trying to press his nipple harder against Melkor’s lips.

“Mairon,” Melkor said, “You told me you wanted me to blindfold you. You said you wanted me to control you completely, to explore your body. Yet you cannot seem to let go long enough to let me. I think we are going to have to try something different.”

Mairon whined when Melkor pulled away. He heard crashing and the sounds of Melkor opening something. He had no idea what was going on. He shivered in anticipation. He knew whatever Melkor was planning would be pleasurable for both of them. Somehow, not knowing what to expect was making him even harder.

“I need you to get down for me now, Mairon,” Melkor purred as he put his hand on Mairon’s back to help Mairon off the table.

“Yes, Master,” Mairon said, sliding off the table and placing his bare feet on the thick carpet.

“Now lets get those trousers off of you. They will just get in the way,” Melkor murmured.  
Mairon reached down and unlaced the brown trousers. Melkor helped him slide them off. Finally he stood before his master completely naked, but this time he could not glimpse Melkor’s reaction. He knew the affect this body had on Melkor, but without that image the power he usually felt eluded him. He had no power here. Melkor was in complete control. Mairon shivered, and his length throbbed at the thought.

“Now, arms behind your back,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon complied. He felt something being placed across his wrists. It was a long metal bar. Melkor quickly wrapped thick ropes around the bar and Mairon’s wrists, tying them snugly. Mairon’s arms were held back from his body about shoulder width apart. Mairon was tied securely. He could not move.

“I took a few of those iron bars from your forge,” Melkor purred in Mairon’s ear. “I have just been waiting for the perfect opportunity to use them. Now on your knees for me, but keep your legs apart, Precious.”

Mairon knelt at Melkor’s feet, spreading his legs as wide open as he could keep them while still balancing. He heard his master sliding down beside him. He felt a hand sliding between his legs to caress down his inner thigh. He groaned.

“Now, I’m going to bind your legs, Little One” Melkor said as he placed another bar behind Mairon’s knees.

Melkor quickly tied more ropes around Mairon’s knees, binding them firmly to the metal bar. It was evident to Mairon that Melkor was making sure his legs stayed wide enough that Melkor could take him with ease. He purred as a hand slipped between his legs again.

Melkor stroked up Mairon’s thighs. Mairon keened. Melkor’s body was pressed against Mairon’s back. Finally Melkor slid a hand around Mairon’s length. Mairon gasped and threw his head back. Melkor stroked firmly. Mairon was so hard. 

Mairon felt something cold and metallic slide up his length. He whined as the metal ring slid into place at the end, right up against his stones. Melkor stroked down his length again and then pulled away.

“There now,” Melkor purred. “All hard and wrapped up just for me. This will come off only when I decide I am ready to let you come.”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon said, eager as always to please Melkor.

“Now, one last thing, Mairon,” Melkor whispered. “I want you to let go completely and focus on touch…and taste. So I’m going to put something in your ears. Just relax and let me use your body.”

Mairon nodded. He felt a tremor of fear at the thought of not being able to hear Melkor’s voice. He would be good, though. He would be perfect for his master. He trusted Melkor. Melkor would take care of him. He felt Melkor’s fingers caressing down his ears before placing something in them. He could no longer hear a thing.

Mairon waited. For a few moments there was nothing. No sight, no sound, and no touch. Then he felt something pressing against his lips. He opened them obediently, knowing what Melkor wanted. Melkor slid just the tip into Mairon’s welcoming mouth. Mairon caressed it with his tongue. Without his other senses, the feel and taste of Melkor filled his mind completely. Melkor tasted earthy. As Melkor was in all of Arda, so the taste of Arda was in him. Mairon loved it. He had bedded others over the years, but none tasted quite as good as his master. He could never get enough.

Mairon opened his mouth and relaxed his throat. Melkor wrapped his fingers through Mairon’s hair and slid himself in deep. He filled Mairon’s mouth. Melkor pushed in further until Mairon’s lips were pressed up against Melkor. Melkor held Mairon in place firmly. Mairon tried not to gag. A small bit of saliva drooled out the side of his mouth.

Melkor held Mairon until he started to squirm with the need to breathe. Then Melkor slid back out, allowing Mairon to catch is breath. Mairon panted a moment before drawing in a few deep breaths. Melkor slid back down, but this time he began to thrust. He kept a slow, steady pace. Mairon stroked his tongue loosely against the length that filled his mouth. He let Melkor control him, only trying to increase his master’s pleasure.

Melkor fucked Mairon’s mouth for what seemed like forever. Mairon was lost in the feel of Melkor inside his mouth. He was completely focused on his master’s pleasure. Nothing else mattered; nothing else existed. He loved being used like this. Finally Melkor pulled out. Mairon whined at the loss, but Melkor put a finger over his lips to quiet him.

Mairon felt Melkor slide down behind him again, but this time he could feel that his master was as naked as he was. He managed to hold back a groan at the feeling of skin on skin. He felt fingers stroking over his arse. His body tensed in anticipation. A slicked finger stroked over his entrance. Melkor was teasing him. He held himself perfectly still as Melkor’s finger continued to stroke against his puckered hole.

Finally Melkor slid the finger inside. Mairon held back the moan that tried to crawl up his throat. Melkor quickly found Mairon’s bundle of nerves. He always knew just how to touch the Maia to make his body sing. Another finger soon joined the first. Melkor thrust against that spot over and over again as he stretched Mairon open. Mairon was so hard, and the ring around his base was making him throb almost to the point of pain.

A third finger slid inside. Mairon shuddered, barely holding back a keen. Melkor’s other hand reached up to stroke through Mairon’s hair. Mairon grinned at the clear gesture of praise. The fourth finger stretched Mairon further. His body was relaxing, opening itself for Melkor.

Finally the fingers slid out. Mairon could not hold back a small mewl, but Melkor did not correct him. Melkor’s hands slid up to his hips and held him firmly. Mairon relaxed as Melkor pulled his body up and back. Melkor slid Mairon’s body down until it touched against the tip of his length. Melkor was sitting behind Mairon. 

Mairon was tempted to beg, but he waited. Melkor just held him there for a few moments. Mairon held himself perfectly still. He wanted to please Melkor, and he knew what the Vala wanted from him. Finally, Melkor slid Mairon down onto his length.

Mairon had to bite his tongue to hold back the moan. Melkor filled him so completely. It felt so good. Melkor let him get used to the intrusion. Then Melkor started sliding Mairon up and down his length. He set a hard and fast pace. Mairon could feel how hard Melkor was. Melkor was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Fuck…yes,” Mairon thought. His Master always knew how he liked to be fucked. They both liked a rough and firm pace.

Melkor’s hips began to thrust up in time with the movements of Mairon’s body. His fingers gripped tighter against Mairon’s hips. Mairon knew his master was close. He clenched his body around Melkor’s length. Melkor let him. The Vala slammed his hips up once more before coming inside Mairon. His seed coated Mairon’s insides.

Mairon squirmed as Melkor slid out of him. He was desperate. Yet Melkor did not remove the ring. Instead, he reached around to tug at Mairon’s nipples again. Mairon could not hold back a keen. Melkor’s warmth was pressed against his back again. Fingers alternated stroking swollen nubs and pulling at the metal bars. Mairon’s head was filled with the sounds of his own heartbeat, the feel of those fingers, the pleasure and pain the swirled inside of him higher and higher. There was nothing else. Even Melkor faded away. 

One hand continued to toy with his nipples while the other hand slid down to teasingly stroke his length. He moaned over and over again. He could not take much more. It was too much. There was so much pleasure it was beginning to turn to pain. He felt something being pulled from his ears. He could hear again.

“Almost there, Precious,” a voice purred. “I am going to let you come, and I want you to scream for me.”

Mairon thrust up against the hand wrapped around his length. Finally he felt the ring being loosened. It slid down his length and hit the floor with a clang. Mairon could not hold back any longer.

“Now,” the voice whispered. “Come for me, Mairon.”

Mairon’s peak hit. His back arched against the firm body behind him as he felt waves of seed spurt from his tip. The wait had driven his pleasure higher than he dreamed possible. He had never come this hard before.

When it was over he collapsed back against Melkor. He was suddenly exhausted. He felt the ropes binding his knees and wrists being untied. Melkor pulled off the metal bars. Next came the blindfold. Mairon blinked in the light. Melkor wrapped himself around the Maia and held him. 

“You were so good, my Mairon,” Melkor murmured. “You were so beautiful like that. I love when you surrender yourself to me.”

“Yours,” Mairon whispered, filled with happiness at Melkor’s praise. He loved pleasing his master.

“Come now, Precious,” Melkor said as he pulled Mairon up with him. “Time to sleep. I do not want you falling asleep during training tomorrow.”

Mairon let Melkor lead him over to the bed. He let Melkor lay down and then curled himself against the Vala’s chest. Melkor stroked his hair. Mairon purred contentedly. This had turned out better than he had imagined. Melkor seemed to be able to make his fantasies come alive in ways he never expected. No one else came close to Melkor’s skills.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Mairon,” Melkor said. “Your ideas always end up being pleasurable for both of us. I am so glad I chose you.”

Mairon looked up at Melkor. “Mine,” he said firmly.

Melkor nodded. Satisfied, Mairon laid his head against Melkor’s chest and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Inventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mairon uses some spare bits of metal he shaped for his own pleasure. Melkor decides to help in his experiment.

It was perfect. Everything was set. The fire was lit, filling the bedroom with a warm glow. The large bed in the center of the room bed was covered in fresh black silk sheets. On the table next to the bed, an opened jar of perfumed oil waited, smelling of cinnamon and spice. It was Mairon’s favorite. 

Rare were the moments when Mairon took the time to indulge himself completely. Far too often Melkor had to drag him from the forge in the early morning hours. Yet after months of long strategy meetings and troop training, Mairon was finally at his limit. He was exhausted. Melkor had not yet returned from the battlefront, so Mairon was going to take the opportunity to enjoy himself.

Mairon quickly slipped out of his gold and crimson silk robe. His boots were next, soon joined by his black pants. He placed them all in a neat pile and reached into the pocket of his robe to pull out a rounded metal device. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the feel of the soft, thick rug on his aching feet. 

“I really should indulge myself more often,” Mairon thought to himself.

Mairon then walked over to the bed and sank down onto his knees. This seemed to be the best angle for reaching himself, and it was easier to imagine Melkor behind him this way. The piece of metal in his hand was fairly large. He had taken the time to shape it perfectly. It was not nearly as large as Melkor’s length, but it was still going to feel good.

Mairon drizzled oil from the bottle on the table onto the device and on his fingers. He then reached behind himself to slide two fingers inside. He moaned at the feeling. His fingers were smaller than Melkor’s, but he could still picture in his mind his master opening him up and getting him ready.

“Fuck,” Mairon groaned as a finger brushed against his bundle of nerves.

Mairon pressed against the spot over and over again until he was achingly hard. Then he added a third finger and focused on stretching himself. It would do no good to come before he had even tried this thing.

Satisfied with how open he was, Mairon finally slid the device behind and pressed it against his entrance. It slid in fairly easily. Mairon did not stop pushing until it was buried almost all the way inside him.

“Fuck yes,” Mairon grunted.

It felt so good. Mairon quickly found his bundle of nerves and began thrusting against it. He was so hard. It would not take long. Mairon felt his release building. He was almost there.

“Enjoying yourself, Mairon?”

Melkor was standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. Mairon groaned. Melkor had startled him enough to push the arousal back just a little. He thrust the device against himself again, but the momentum was lost.

“Would you like some help there?” Melkor asked.

“It only seems fair,” Mairon said with just a hint of annoyance. “You interrupted my concentration.”

‘Do not worry, Mairon,” Melkor purred. “I will make it even better for you.”

Mairon heard the sound of Melkor’s robes hitting the floor. A mere moment later he felt his master slip behind him. A hand stroked over his arse and then gave it a smack. Mairon grunted and bent over to stretch himself even more open. Melkor slid his hand over the device. Mairon pulled his away and placed his hands in front of himself for balance.

Melkor slid the device almost all the way out and then slowly slid it back down. He was teasing Mairon. Mairon moaned. He wanted to thrust back, but he stayed still, letting Melkor set the pace. 

“Harder,” Mairon begged. “Please, Master.”

Melkor did as Mairon asked. He began thrusting the device firmly in and out of Mairon. Mairon shuddered in pleasure. This felt so good. He was completely hard again without a single touch on his length.

“So beautiful,” Melkor murmured. “Such a pretty arse you have all spread open for me.”

“So good,” Mairon keened. “So close…please...I need.”

“Come for me,” Melkor commanded.

Mairon’s face pressed down against the bed as his release hit. He spurted his seed down onto the sheets. He panted, trying to pull himself together. He could never maintain his composure with Melkor. Melkor knew just how to play his body in ways that drove him completely wild.

“Do not collapse on me yet, Mairon,” Melkor said. “I am not through with you. Did you really expect me to play with that pretty arse of yours and not want to be inside it?”

Mairon moaned. His length twitched in interest. Melkor reached around him to stroke it. The Vala sent a rush of power through Mairon. Mairon’s length instantly hardened in response. Melkor then grabbed Mairon’s hips, pulling Mairon back up on his knees.

“Master,” Mairon whimpered.

“You are already so open and ready for me,” Melkor purred.

Mairon felt Melkor’s length pressing against him. Melkor quickly slid in and pressed all the way down. Mairon stuck his arse further in the air, opening himself up for Melkor. Melkor smacked against his arse again. The hint of pain made Mairon moan.

“You feel so good,” Melkor groaned. “You are so perfect for me.”

Mairon keened at the praise. For a moment, his eyes wandered, and he glanced the metal device now sitting on the table. He wondered what it would feel like if that were inside him now too. He liked feeling full. Melkor was more than enough to make him feel completely stuffed, but right now the idea of even more sounded so good.

“I see where your eyes are, Mairon,” Melkor murmured. “Do you want to try this?”

“Yes, please,” Mairon said eagerly. “May I?”

“Mairon, you should know I will always give you what you need,” Melkor purred. “You have but to ask.”

“Please, fill me more,” Mairon begged. 

Melkor slid one hand down Mairon’s arse and then slid two fingers in beside his length. Mairon whined in need. Melkor worked Mairon wider even as he continued to thrust. Three fingers stretched Mairon wide. Then the fingers were gone. Mairon felt more oil drizzled down on him. His body tensed in anticipation. He wanted this and yet there was a tiny sliver of fear.

“Relax for me, Mairon,” Melkor murmured. “I know you can do this. It is going to feel so good.”

Mairon breathed slowly. He trusted Melkor. His Master had never pushed him beyond his endurance. He needed this. He felt the slicked metal pressing insistently against his hole above where Melkor’s length still filled him. The cold of the metal made him wince, and then there was pain.

Melkor slid the device in slowly. So slowly that Mairon whined. He wanted to be filled now. Yet Melkor kept the same pace. As Melkor inched the device deeper and deeper in, pain began to mix with pleasure. Mairon loved this. It felt so good. He was so completely full.

“Fuck,” Melkor groaned above Mairon.

“Feels good for you too?” Mairon asked breathlessly.

Melkor responded by sliding the device the rest of the way. Mairon gasped and pushed back against the device as it pressed against his bundle of nerves. Melkor finally began to thrust again, moving the device at the same pace. Mairon was soon sobbing. It was too much. There were so many sensations. He was drowning in them.

“So beautiful like this,” Melkor said. “I love it when you let go.”

“Yes…please…more,” Mairon sobbed.

“Are you ready to come for me?” Melkor asked. Melkor’s voice was strained, and he almost sounded like he was begging.

“Please…I need…almost,” Mairon keened. He could feel his release approaching, and he did not think he could stop it even if Melkor did not give him permission to come.

“Come for me,” Melkor commanded. 

It was the easiest command Mairon had ever obeyed. His release slammed into him, harder than he expected. Everything went white. His mind was completely overloaded. Thick seed spurted out onto his chest and the covers below. Some small part of his mind felt Melkor’s seed coating his insides, as his master’s own release hit. Mairon was still riding out the last bits of pleasure.

Mairon slumped down onto the bed. He was completely drained. He felt Melkor slide himself and the device out. The device clattered onto the table as Melkor slumped down next to him.

“We really should clean that,” Mairon muttered. “And ourselves too.”

“Later,” Melkor said. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Mairon into his arms.

Mairon considered arguing, but he really just wanted to sleep. He supposed just this once bathing could wait. After all, he had earned some rest. His invention was most successful, and he was going to get many enjoyable uses out of it. Perhaps he would make another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was actually my first idea for this fic and was originally going to be the first chapter, but I ended up switching the order a bit. This chapter and the next are the only two that are connected and take place one after the other.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was originally going to be chapter 4, but since I finished it first and the first three were taking more time than I originally thought, I thought I'd go ahead and post it.


End file.
